


Leaving on a Jet Plane

by nowhiteflaguponmydoor



Series: The Doctors Without Borders AU [1]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Airports, Light Angst, M/M, Modern AU, Médicins Sans Frontières | Doctors Without Borders, hunnihawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowhiteflaguponmydoor/pseuds/nowhiteflaguponmydoor
Summary: They’d both applied for Doctors Without Borders with the understanding that if deployed, it would likely be to different places, or at different times altogether; nevertheless, they were each thrilled when they were both accepted.





	Leaving on a Jet Plane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flootzavut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/gifts).

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FLOOT! <3
> 
> with many thanks to Day for looking this over. You rock!
> 
> (There are definitely some references to the series finale in here)

Hawkeye is uncharacteristically quiet on the way to the airport. He drives just a little bit over the speed limit, but stays in the right lane on the highway—they’ve left in plenty of time—and holds BJ’s hand in his, stroking his thumb against Beej’s. 

They’d both applied for Doctors Without Borders with the understanding that if deployed, it would likely be to different places, or at different times altogether; nevertheless, they were each thrilled when they were both accepted. When Hawkeye had gotten the call less than a month ago that he’d been called up, BJ was excited for him; after all, this is a chance to truly help the less fortunate. But coming to terms with the fact that he was going to have to say goodbye to Hawkeye had been more difficult than he'd imagined. 

They approach the airport and Hawkeye drives toward the parking deck—BJ had insisted on walking inside with him, on being together until the last possible moment. So he parks the car, and BJ gets his bags out, and carries his duffel while Hawkeye rolls his larger suitcase. BJ takes his hand again, and they make their way toward the hustle and bustle of the airport.

BJ stands next to Hawkeye while he checks his suitcase and is checked into his flight, which is on time: Beej would be lying if he said he hadn’t hoped Hawk’s plane would take a delay. Alas, their time together dwindles. 

They meander over to where the security line starts, and BJ sets Hawkeye’s duffel at his feet. He sniffs once, eyes downcast, before finding Hawkeye’s gaze, which is looking much brighter than usual. 

“I’ll miss you,” Beej says, kicking at Hawkeye’s foot playfully. His heart isn’t really in the gesture, though. “A lot.” 

Hawkeye smiles; it’s wobbly. “Maybe I’ll get an elephant for a bunk mate. That’s the only way I’ll find someone with feet as big as yours.” 

BJ rolls his eyes but huffs a small, wet laugh. He steps forward and envelopes Hawkeye into his arms, holding him tightly, unsure if he can actually bring himself to let Hawk go. Hawkeye’s hand comes up to rest in his hair, and when he sniffs BJ turns his head to kiss Hawkeye’s neck. 

“I’ll call you when I can,” he says. “And Facebook. And WhatsApp. If it exists and I can access it, I’ll do it.” 

BJ nods against him. “You better,” he says. He pauses a beat, and then chuckles. “And if you do wind up sleeping with an elephant, I want pictures.” 

Hawkeye laughs and BJ squeezes him before pulling away and giving him a no-nonsense face. “Be careful, Hawk. I mean it.” 

Hawkeye nods solemnly: now isn’t the time for jokes. “I will, Beej, I promise.” 

BJ pulls him in again, squeezing him so tightly he’s pretty sure it knocks the breath out of Hawkeye, but he’s clinging just as tightly. “I love you, Beej,” Hawkeye whispers in his ear. “Try not to mope too much while I’m gone.” 

BJ doesn’t even have a retort for that; he’s too preoccupied with trying not to beg Hawk not to go. “‘Kay,” he finally manages. 

They kiss, softly, before Hawkeye steps back. “I have to go now.” 

BJ nods and picks up his duffel to place it on Hawkeye’s shoulder. He takes Hawkeye’s hands in his, kisses them both. “I love you, Benjamin Franklin Pierce.” 

Hawkeye blushes as he always does when BJ calls him by his full name. He leans in for one more kiss. “And I love you, Bloomington Johann Hunnicutt.” 

BJ smiles and shakes his head. “That isn’t my name.” 

“Could be. Anything I like, right?” 

“Right.” 

The line to security is only getting longer, and Hawkeye really has to go now. “Listen, I know goodbye isn’t your thing. So this isn’t goodbye. It’s see you later. I’ll see you later, Beej.” He squeezes BJ’s hands and lets them go one at a time, walking backwards slowly. 

“See ya, Hawk.” 

BJ can’t let himself watch Hawkeye go through security. He mouths “I love you” one final time, and sees Hawk smile and do the same, before he turns around and walks away from the only person he’s ever truly loved, praying that he’ll be kept safe.


End file.
